Au travail chevaliers en soubrette!
by Darkmousy7
Summary: Un jour les femmes de ménages vinrent chez le grand pope afin de poser un ultimatum car leur situation ne pouvait plus durer. Shion fut bien obliger d'accepter mais sera-t-il capable de convaincre ses chevaliers de faire le ménage en soubrette ?
1. Chapter 1

Histoire inspirée d'une image des gold saints en soubrette. Par rapport à ma première histoire, celle-ci aura bien une suite. Il vous faudra juste un peu vous armez de patience. Bonne lecture et les commentaires sont bien entendu les bienvenus. Merci à Itinerys pour la correction!

Le temps était calme au sanctuaire voire un peu trop calme. Une tempête allait bientôt s'annoncer mais pas de n'importe quel type, une qui allait faire des ravages sans pareil. En ce lundi matin, tous les chevaliers d'or furent convoqués à la salle du Grand Pope pour une réunion extraordinaire… L'appel était à 9h mais évidemment certains chevaliers dont Milo et Kanon (pour ne citer qu'eux) arrivèrent en retard. Tout le monde était là à attendre les retardataires.

- Vous voilà enfin, lança Dohko, doyen des chevaliers d'or. Mettez-vous dans votre rang !

Kanon et Milo, les deux plus en retard car il y avait Aphrodite qui avait pris son temps pour se maquiller comme à son habitude, se mirent à leur place respective

Peu de temps après, les portes s'ouvrirent et un groupe de femmes entra. C'était leurs femmes de ménage menées par Erika, leur chef. Les chevaliers d'or les regardaient d'un air surpris puis leurs mines se décomposèrent. Ils sentaient que quelque chose allait se passer mais ne savaient pas vraiment quoi. Le groupe se plaça aux cotés de Shion. Ce dernier prit la parole.

- Mes chers chevaliers, si je vous ai convoqués d'urgence ici, ce n'est pas pour une énième guerre...Quoique … mais pour en éviter une avec vos femmes de ménages.

Déjà à ce moment, la tête des chevaliers avait bien changé et ceux-ci ne savaient plus trop où regarder. Du moins pour certains.

- Erika et ses filles sont venues me voir samedi pour me faire part de leur mécontentement et de leurs revendications. Elles m'ont parlé de certains de vos comportements qui ne simplifient pas leur travail. Certaines tâches sont devenues impossibles pour elles et il serait temps que cela change.

Shion fit signe à Erika qu'elle pouvait prendre la parole.

- Bonjour à tous, comme vous l'avez entendu, nous en avons marre de votre comportement. Nous ne reprendrons le travail que si vous accomplissez la tâche que le grand pope va vous confier.

- Et pourquoi devrions-nous accepter ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Deathmask.

-Ben quoi, si elles ne sont pas contentes, qu'elles aillent voir ailleurs. Je connais d'autres femmes qui voudraient bien être à leur place.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, répliqua Kanon.

- Ca suffit Deathmask , Kanon! lança shion. Ces femmes font un travail remarquable et accéder à leur requête vous fera un peu réfléchir à l'avenir. Continuez, Erika.

- Bien, votre tâche sera d'effectuer quelques tâches ménagères. A chacun d'entre vous sera assignée une tâche particulière. Voici la liste mais ce n'est pas tout, vous devrez aussi porter ceci. *Elle désigna une corbeille remplie de soubrettes. Là, les chevaliers d'or ne surent plus où se cacher. Ils avaient les joues rouges et étaient visiblement offusqués.*

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, cria Deathmask qui espérait que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Même Mü demanda ce que cela voulait dire.

Le grand Pope imposa le silence et reprit la parole :

- Silence ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-mêmes. Telle est votre punition pour avoir manqué de respect envers ces jeunes femmes. Chacun prendra un vêtement et devra le mettre lorsqu'il sera dans son temple. Ensuite, vous ferez le travail qui vous sera demandé et ce tout de suite. Vous n'aurez qu'une journée pour le faire et en cas de non respect de ces règles, vous serez punis. Non seulement le chevalier fautif mais les autres aussi.

A ce moment-là tous les chevaliers commencèrent à protester. « Comment ça », « Quelle honte », « Pas question que j'enfile un de ces trucs ! » etc.

-J'ai dit silence ! S'écria Shion. Vous n'avez pas le choix à moins que vous ne vouliez souffrir le martyr.

Le silence revint.

- Voici la liste de ce que chacun d'entre vous devra faire. Nous commençons par la première maison, celle du bélier. Mü, Tania, ta femme de ménage, te demande de ranger tes outils et les armures que tu répares car il lui est impossible de prendre les poussières ou encore de passer l'aspirateur.

- Très bien, commenta le chevalier du bélier assez confus.

- Ensuite, Aldébaran. En ce qui te concerne, tu devras ranger tes souvenirs qui prennent trop de place mais aussi faire la vaisselle. Sofia n'en peut plus de devoir nettoyer la pile d'assiettes qui trainent à chaque fois qu'elle vient.

- Mais… ok. Répondit Aldébaran.

- Nous arrivons à Saga et Kanon. Vous deux serez chargés de faire la lessive. Lycoris perd un temps fou à trier votre linge sale.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est celle de Saga qui mélange toujours tout ! Rétorqua Kanon.

- De quoi !? Même pas vrai, c'est de ta faute ! S'écria Saga qui avait attrapé par le col son frère jumeau.

- On se calme, je ne tolèrerai pas que vous vous battiez en ce lieu ! Bon venons-en à la suite avec Deathmask. Tu devras ranger et trier tes ordures ainsi que passer l'aspirateur. Silviana a fini par avoir des problèmes de dos à force de se baisser pour les ramasser. Et si tu pouvais faire disparaitre ces visages qui recouvrent les murs, ce serait un plus.

- Etes-vous sûr que c'est pour cette raison ? Je dirai plutôt qu'elle ne tient pas le coup face à mes coups de reins. Lança-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la principale intéressée.

- Il suffit, je ne veux pas en entendre d'avantage ! *Le feu aux joues, Shion continua.*

- Aiolia, tu seras de corvée de couture. Tu serais un peu trop sauvage avec tes vêtements d'après Julia.

- Euh…très bien. Fut la réponse du lion gêné.

- Nous arrivons à Shaka qui me déçoit quelque peu. Tu devras prendre les poussières au-dessus des armoires et repasser tes habits. Hina n'a plus de force après avoir repasser tes longs draps qui te servent de vêtements.

Un murmure gêné fut la seule réponse de Shaka.

- Dohko, bien que tu sois le doyen, tu n'es pas le meilleur exemple apparemment. Li m'a confié que tu laissais tes revues peu recommandables trainer un peu partout dans ton temple mais aussi tes bouteilles d'alcool. Tu me feras le plaisir de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça et accessoirement dans ta vie.

- D'accord, je le ferai. Répondit Dohko en faisant la moue.

- Quant à toi Milo, il serait temps que tu freines un peu tes ardeurs et que tu arrêtes de jeter tes préservatifs, kof, ailleurs que dans la poubelle.

- Euh, mais je ne le fais pas exprès et puis je les jette toujours à la poubelle. Après un certain temps, mais je le fais.

Shion le toisa du regard.

- Bon, mon cher Aioros, je comprends bien que tu veuilles inculquer la discipline aux apprentis chevaliers mais tes instruments de torture n'ont pas leur place dans le salon. Trouve-leur une place et range-les convenablement.

- Très bien, grand Pope.

- Shura … quant à toi, range tes peluches à l'effigie de la chèvre et aussi, débarrasse-toi de la vraie chèvre qui vient régulièrement chez toi. Tu sais bien que les animaux de compagnie ne sont pas acceptés dans le sanctuaire.

- Oui, répondit timidement Shura qui était rouge de honte que tout le monde sache son secret pas si secret que ça.

- Nous arrivons presque à la fin. Camus, le froid est ton ami mais pas celui d'Emilie. Elle ne peut passer la serpillère sans que l'eau ne gèle et risquer de tomber à cause du verglas. Tu le feras à sa place.

Un signe de la tête fut la réponse du verseau.

- Finalement, Aphrodite. Tu es le chevalier du poisson mais tu ne dois pas te comporter comme tel dans ta salle de bain. Freya en a plus qu'assez que tu inondes ta salle de bain et que tu laisses trainer toutes tes affaires de maquillages. Comporte-toi comme un homme !

- A vos ordres, répondit Aphrodite.

-Voilà ce sera tout, maintenant prenez la tenue que vous donne votre femme de ménage et faites votre travail. Si vous ne respectez pas cet accord, la sentence sera telle que vous n'oserez plus désobéir aux femmes jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

Ceci dit, les chevaliers d'or regardèrent d'un air stupéfait le grand pope avant de retrouver leurs esprits et de prendre le vêtement qui est en fait une tenue de soubrette, qui leur était destiné. Un à un, ils s'en allèrent vers leur maison non sans rouspéter.

Voilà la fin du prologue/premier chapitre, la suite viendra avec Mü du bélier ^.-


	2. Un bélier au bord du rouleau

Voilà le tant attendu (non je ne frime pas XD) second chapitre de nos chevaliers en soubrette! Comme je l'ai écrit dans le premier chapitre, celui-ci est consacré au chevalier du bélier, Mü!

Merci à celles qui ont laissés des reviews, vous avez droit à une petite récompense : 809435

C'est l'image qui m'a si bien inspirée pour cette histoire ^^

Merci à ma correctrice, Itinerys qui est aussi celle qui m'accompagne dans mes délires XD

* * *

CHAP II

Shion leur précisa que tout devait être parfait dans les douze heures ! Passé ce délai, la sentence finale tombera.

- C'est quoi ce délire, grommela Deathmask.

-J'en sais rien, répliqua Aphrodite.

-Bah, ça nous changera les idées, lança de derrière Aldébaran.

- T'es bien le seul à prendre cela du bon côté, rétorqua Deathmask.

Aldébaran rougit, embarrassé.

- Je m'en serais aussi bien passé mais je préfère cette punition à une femme en colère.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, Aphrodite arriva en premier à sa maison qui est la dernière avant la salle du grand Pope. Il attendit que tout le monde passe avant de se mettre au travail. Encore qu'il dut mettre Deathmask et Shura à la porte car ces deux-là étaient bien curieux de voir le poisson en soubrette. Pas de chance pour eux, ils se firent remballer à coup d'épines de roses.

Pendant ce temps, Mü descendait les escaliers, direction son temple. Il était accompagné d'Aldébaran et des jumeaux. Ces derniers se faisaient la tête, Saga ne voulait plus parler à Kanon qui était, selon lui, le responsable de leur punition. Aldébaran, quant à lui, faisait une drôle de tête.

- Qu'il y a-t-il Aldébaran ? demanda Mü

- Hmmm, je ne sens pas ce travail. Avec ma force, je me vois mal laver des assiettes.

Derrière, Kanon étouffa un rire. Il s'imaginait le grand taureau effectuer cette tâche des plus délicates pour lui. Pour le punir, Saga lui assena un bon coup de poing sur la tête.

- Aie, mais ça fait mal !

Saga resta de marbre et continua son chemin. Mü resta pensif malgré l'agitation autour de lui. Décidemment, il ne comprenait pas que le grand Pope, accessoirement son maitre, ait accepté un tel ultimatum. Il devenait gâteux avec le temps.

Arrivé à la 3ème maison, celle des gémeaux, Saga se mit directement au travail. Quant à Kanon, il avait décidé ne pas bouger un seul petit doigt.

Mü, enfermé dans ses pensées, ne réagit pas de suite à l'appel d'Aldébaran.

- Eh ! Ne prends pas cette punition trop à cœur Mü.

- Je veux bien réparer mes erreurs mais pourquoi devrais-je être aussi tenu responsable pour les autres ?

- Cela voudrait dire que tu ne fais pas confiance à tes camarades.

Mü se retourna et fit face à son ami.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que Milo, Deathmask, Aphrodite et Kanon vont réussir ?!

Aldébaran le regarda, perplexe, car, quelque part, Mü avait raison. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de réussir la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée.

- Calme-toi, fais ta part. Et puis, ce n'est pas dit qu'ils échoueront.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

Arrivés à la seconde maison, ils se dirent au revoir. Le bélier continua son chemin, toujours enragé. A peine fut-il arrivé chez lui que Mü se rappela qu'il y avait Kiki. Il allait maudire à jamais cette journée. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucune trace du dit disciple dans le temple. Il avait sûrement du aller se balader quelque part dans le sanctuaire. Le chevalier du bélier déposa sa tenue couleur rose-mauve assortie à sa couleur de cheveux. Il y avait la robe mais aussi un collier, des bas-résilles, et un petit chapeau à mettre, sans oublier le fameux tablier blanc. Il devait la mettre, bien que ce fut à contre cœur. Il se déshabilla en regardant tout autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'épiait. La tenue de soubrette enfilée non sans mal, Mü se dirigea vers sa salle où il réparait les armures. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était effectivement observé. Des yeux perçants le fixaient et ne le quittaient pas du regard. Mü se retrouva bien embarrassé de ranger les armures car, pour certaines d'entre elles, il y avait tellement de morceaux qu'il ne savait pas à quelles armures ils appartenaient. Grâce à sa télékinésie, il apporta des caisses de différentes tailles. Dans les plus grandes, les gros morceaux, dans les petites, les petits morceaux. Rien que ça lui avait pris près de quatre heures ! Il était déjà 13h, Mü était soulagé que personne n'était encore venu lui rendre visite jusqu'à maintenant. Soudainement, le bélier sentit une faible présence. Un regard le suivait, il le sentait.

- Qui est là ?

Pas de réponse.

-Si c'est toi Kiki, montre-toi !

Toujours aucune réponse

- Shaka… ?

Rien, silence total. Mü commençait à paniquer. A la limite, Shaka pouvait le voir ainsi accoutré. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

-Allez, montre-toi !

Ce n'était ni Saga ni même Kanon, il aurait senti leur cosmos. Le bélier perdait son sang froid.

-Miau

Mü se retourna, que venait-il d'entendre ?

-Miau

Il s'écroula par terre, ce n'était qu'un chat qui s'était égaré. Il se rapprocha de lui et le prit par la nuque, le regard noir vers cette boule de poil blanche tachetée noire.

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur toi ?! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'amène ici mais je n'ai rien pour toi et surtout pas de temps à te consacrer ! Va voir ailleurs, j'ai du travail.

Cependant les yeux verts émeraudes du minou eurent raison du chevalier qui l'amena dans la cuisine et lui donna un morceau de jambon. A son grand malheur, il ne partit pas. Mü ne put que manger en silence, toisant du regard le chat qui faisait sa toilette.

Après un bon repas, Mü décida de retourner au travail avec peine. Le chat le suivit. Maintenant, il lui fallait prendre l'aspirateur car les armures étaient dans des caisses. Prendre l'aspirateur n'allait pas lui prendre trop de temps, du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. A peine avait-il commencé que le chat se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il voulait jouer mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Usant de la télékinésie à plusieurs reprises, notre chevalier en soubrette n'en pouvait plus. Le chat revenait tout le temps, il aurait pu l'immobiliser mais il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le minou allait dans les caisses et jetait les morceaux d'armures au sol. C'est ainsi que continua ce petit jeu jusqu'à l'arrivée tant redoutée du jeune disciple : Kiki.

- Me revoilà maitre, comment ça s'est passé votre réunion ?

Mü regarde Kiki d'un air horrifié. Tout mais pas ça ! Kiki, lui, n'en pouvait plus de rire quand il vit son maitre en soubrette.

- Kiki, arrête ! C'est bon maintenant, reprends tes esprits !

Rien n'y fit. Le petit garçon était écroulé de rire par terre. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, et après avoir failli mourir de rire, Kiki reprit ses esprits. Mais au grand dam de son maitre car le petit chenapan avait une belle occasion de lui titiller les nerfs.

-Maitre, je peux vous prendre en photo ? Hein ? hein ?

- Ose seulement !

- Dites, je peux voir ce que vous portez en dessous ?

- Certainement pas !

Kiki dansait autour de son maitre qui essayait désespérément de l'attraper. C'est qu'avec tout ce bazar, Mü en avait fini par oublier son pouvoir de télékinésie. Manque de pot, dans cette course poursuite, les caisses contenant les armures furent renversées, répandant les morceaux un peu partout dans la pièce. Pour finir en beauté, certains morceaux très petits furent aspirés par l'aspirateur qui fonctionnait toujours. Quand Mü, essoufflé, s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Le non se fit entendre dans tout le sanctuaire. La crise passée, Mü reprit un peu ses esprits et immobilisa Kiki et le chat par la même occasion.

- Maintenant, vous serez tranquilles !

Kiki bouda et le petit chat miaula de plus belle. Qu'il est dur d'être un maître, pensa le bélier. Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé mais sûrement trop pour qu'il puisse se reposer cinq minutes. D'abord, il chercha les morceaux d'armures dans le sac de l'aspirateur qui, en s'ouvrant, créa un nuage de poussière. En manquant de s'étouffer, Mü chercha les pièces et les remit à leur place. Au moins une chose de faite, le reste devrait aller maintenant. Eh bien non, il ne fallait pas parler trop vite car Shaka arriva au temple de son amant. La vierge était au bout du rouleau et avait des brûlures au niveau des mains.

- Mü, aide moi, je n'y arrive pas !

- Shaka, mais que fais-tu ici ? C'est quoi ces brûlures ?

- Je devais repasser mes vêtements mais comme je ne suis pas spécialement doué pour ça, j'ai brûlé la plupart de mes vêtements tout comme mes mains. Tu ne voudrais pas me filer un coup de main ?

- Désolé mais comme tu peux le voir, j'ai moi-même quelques soucis. Il va falloir attendre ou que tu ailles demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre.

- … C'est que les autres ne s'en sortent pas vraiment non plus. Saga et Kanon ont leur temple inondé, Aiolia a plus déchiré ses vêtements que les avoir recousus, Dohko est saoul, Deathmask a fait exploser son aspirateur et Aldébaran tente désespérément de sécher une assiette sans la casser.

Le visage de Mü se décomposa. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les chevaliers d'or étaient aussi lamentables en ce qui concerne le ménage.

- Bon, Shaka, je veux bien t'aider à condition que tu m'aides d'abord. Nous avons quelques heures encore avant que les feux ne s'éteignent. Tu veux bien ?

Le chevalier de la vierge acquiesça et alla aider son amant.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Prochainement Aldébaran et ses assiettes! Va-t-il s'en sortir, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ^^


	3. Aldébaran et les assiettes

Voici enfin le chapitre 3 des chevaliers en soubrette! Désolée pour ce retard, entre mon ordi qui déconne et d'autres soucis plus personnels, l'envie d'écrire m'a fait souvent défaut. Merci à Itinerys pour sa correction ^^ Je ne sais pas quand je sortirai la suite quoi que ça ira peut être plus vite car ça sera au tour de mes chouchous adorés *_* les gémeaux évidemment!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Arrivé à sa maison, le taureau se laissa tomber sur son divan qui faillit s'écrouler sous le poids de son propriétaire. Aldébaran ne savait que faire : faire le ménage n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soit surtout si c'était pour aider une femme mais la vaisselle, il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen. Sa force avait des avantages, hélas, c'était bien maigre comparé aux désavantages que ça lui apportait. Un bête exemple : serrer la main à une personne. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas brisé ou failli briser la main d'une malencontreuse personne. Même une tape dans le dos était de trop. Pourtant de caractère jovial et sociable, le taureau préférait éviter le contact physique mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir ses compagnons et de discuter avec eux. En ce qui concerne le ménage, c'était autrement plus délicat surtout quand on parlait de vaisselle. Aldébaran était tellement content que sa femme de ménage s'en occupe encore qu'il avait dû la supplier pour le faire.

La situation actuelle étant un peu différente, le taureau devait se creuser la tête pour trouver un moyen de casser le moins d'assiettes possible sinon il ne pourrait pas manger aujourd'hui ! Il avait beau se triturer la tête, aucune idée ne lui vint à l'esprit. C'est alors qu'il se souvint qu'en plus de cette corvée, il y avait cette tenue qu'il devrait porter et qu'il devait se débarrasser de certains de ses souvenirs ou du moins les ranger. Aldébaran secoua la tête et respira un bon coup. Il se sentit mieux et trouva le courage d'enfiler cette tenue pour le moins bizarre pour un homme. Dans sa chambre, il plia ses habits et les mis de côté. Etonnamment, la tenue était à sa taille et le taureau se demanda comment sa femme de ménage avait pu avoir les bonnes mensurations. Sofia était douée mais pas au point de savoir les mensurations d'une personne rien qu'en la voyant. Personne n'en était capable.

Retour au salon. Aldébaran préféra s'occuper de ses souvenirs en premier, la vaisselle qui l'attendait ne l'inspirant pas pour l'instant. Des souvenirs, le taureau en avait plein et de toutes sortes. Des tableaux, des vases, des peluches, bref des babioles en tous genres qui encombraient son temple. Il prit un sachet poubelle et commença à trier ses objets. Il prit les plus vieux et les plus abîmés. Pris dans l'élan, Aldébaran oublia qu'il n'était pas en pantalon puis finit par s'en rappeler et quand la robe remontait pour une raison ou pour une autre, par pudeur, il la rabaissait.

*Hmrpf, voilà que je me comporte comme une fille, maintenant*

Cette soudaine pudeur n'avait point lieu d'être car personne ne viendrait le déranger et il en était sûr. Mü le respectait trop pour ça et les jumeaux étaient surement trop occupés à se chamailler comme d'habitude. Les autres chevaliers aussi avaient de quoi s'occuper en ce moment. Ils avaient fière allure, ces chevaliers en soubrette ! Le sanctuaire avait bien changé depuis la dernière grande guerre… Au final, le seul chevalier dont il pouvait redouter une venue soudaine, c'était Aphrodite du poisson qui, pour rien au monde, n'aurait raté cette occasion. Seulement, lui aussi était puni et, le connaissant, nettoyer la salle de bain allait lui prendre un certain temps. Par-dessus tout, ce qui inquiétait Aldébaran, c'était cette punition s'ils n'arrivaient pas à accomplir leurs tâches respectives. Pas le temps de rêvasser, pas que le temps pressait mais rester trop longtemps dans cette tenue commençait à avoir des effets néfastes sur son esprit.

Après plusieurs heures de nettoyage et de larmes versées après chaque souvenir jeté dans le sachet poubelle, Aldébaran décida de faire une courte pause et de manger. Direction la cuisine où l'attendaientt les assiettes bien empilées à côté de l'évier. Le choc fut rude, pas d'assiettes= difficile

de manger. Heureusement pour lui, il avait encore un encas dans le frigo. Pas grand-chose, juste de quoi calmer un peu son appétit jusqu'au soir. A condition qu'il fasse les courses, c'était en fait sa priorité du jour jusqu'à la convocation chez le grand Pope. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour : presque plus rien à manger, faire le tri dans ses souvenirs de missions, la tenue en soubrette, la punition si les conditions n'étaient pas remplies. Tout cela faisait un peu beaucoup pour une seule journée. Aldébran relativisa en se disant que demain serait un autre jour. L'encas enfilé, au tour de la vaisselle, tâche plus que laborieuse pour lui. Et encore, une drôle de surprise l'attendait.

Faire couleur l'eau chaude, c'était fait. La brosse, prête. Liquide vaisselle, prêt. Les assiettes, prêtes aussi. Aldébaran prit la première avec le bout des doigts. *cling* Un morceau d'assiette se trouva entre les doigts du taureau qui, surpris par la chose, ne bougeait plus. L'autre partie de l'assiette n'avait presque pas bougé de la pile. Il retenta l'expérience, bien que sceptique quant au résultat. La même chose se produisit et ainsi de suite pour les assiettes suivantes. Aldébaran ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, auparavant il pouvait les prendre sans trop risquer de les casser et encore, mais là, impossible, même s'il faisait tout son possible pour être délicat. Qu'allait-il faire ? Demander de l'aide à ses camarades ? Pour autant qu'ils ne soient pas débordés eux-mêmes. Le taureau décida de remettre la vaisselle à plus tard et de regarder un peu la télé.

Pendant ce temps, pas loin de la chambre du grand Pope, les fameuses femmes de ménages se prélassaient et rigolaient à gorge déployée en imaginant ces fiers chevaliers en soubrettes.

-Je le vois encore bien se maquiller et se coiffer afin de se faire passer pour l'une d'entre nous et espionner ses congénères.

- Et moi, je me l'imagine bien, mon petit lion en train de se débattre avec le fil à coudre !

- Les jumeaux alors, je n'ose imaginer le bordel qu'il doit y avoir en ce moment, surtout avec cette fameuse poudre à lessiver qui mousse un peu trop bien !

- Je me demande ce que ce cher Aldébaran doit faire comme tête en voyant toutes ses assiettes se briser en mille morceaux juste en les prenant en main. Je ne remercierai jamais assez ma grand-mère pour m'avoir refilé ces assiettes au combien fragiles.

- T'es pas un peu sadique sur les bords Sofia ? Avec ça, il ne réussira jamais à accomplir sa tâche.

- Qu'importe !, répliqua l'intéressée. De toute façon, nous avons chacune été un peu sadique avec notre chevalier respectif. N'est-ce pas, chef ?

- On peut le dire, ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que le grand Pope Shion ait accepté de jouer le jeu !

Toutes les femmes de ménages acquiescèrent : en temps normal, elles se seraient attendues à un refus vis-à-vis d'une idée aussi mirobolante, cependant, c'est le contraire qui arriva. Un peu d'ambiance au sanctuaire n'allait pas les tuer, loin de là. Qu'est-ce que ces pauvres chevaliers feraient sans elles ? Les femmes de ménages n'osaient l'imaginer.

Nous retrouvons le taureau complètement désemparé. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire avec ces assiettes qui se brisaient comme du cristal ? Le temps passait inexorablement, peu de solutions s'offraient à lui pour ne pas dire qu'une seule. Soit Mü ou Aioros , un proche, l'autre plus loin et puis il risquait de déranger les autres. Il se leva et se résigna à une dernière tentative. Avec grande précaution, il

arriva à faire tremper quelques assiettes. Maintenant, les sécher. Une assiette puis deux, puis trois, aucune ne résista. En plus de faire la vaisselle, Aldébaran pouvait aussi ramasser les morceaux et passer l'aspirateur dans sa cuisine. A cet instant passa Shaka de la vierge. Le taureau vint à sa rencontre, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici à cette heure. Il le vit dans sa tenue de soubrette : aux premiers abords, on aurait dit une fille. En y regardant d'un peu plus près, on pouvait voir ses bras musclés et ses poils aux jambes. Oui, c'était bien Shaka de la vierge. Le plus frappant était ses mains bandées. Aldébaran en conclut qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des difficultés avec les tâches ménagères. La vierge passa sans dire un mot, il préférait la discrétion au possible afin d'éviter toute moquerie de la part des autres chevaliers. Celui-ci parti, Aldébaran se résolut à aller demander de l'aide à Aioros. Lui seul pouvait encore l'aider, même si pour cela il devait franchir les 6 maisons qui les séparaient. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être gêné car tous les chevaliers étaient dans la même galère. Sur ce, il laissa la vaisselle telle quelle et s'en alla, direction la maison du sagittaire. Quelles surprises allaient l'attendre sur le chemin ? Croiserait-il au moins un chevalier d'or qui aurait réussi le défi ? Le taureau le saurait tôt ou tard.


	4. Gémeaux et lessives

Voilà le chapitre 4 des chevaliers en soubrette. Comme toujours merci à Itinerys pour la correction ^^ et merci pour ces reviews qui me motivent et me donnent le sourire.

Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre où la bataille entre les jumeaux et la lessive fait rage!

Arrivés chez eux, Saga n'hésita pas une seconde à se mettre à la tâche. Kanon, lui, s'en moquait complètement. Il avait décidé de prendre du bon temps et si son frère faisait encore tout pour lui, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Malheureusement pour lui, son frère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ce dernier était déjà dans sa chambre pour se changer. La tenue étant ce qu'elle était, il dut prendre son courage à deux mains et oublier son honneur de chevalier afin de l'enfiler.

Quelques instants plus tard, une explosion retentissait dans la maison des gémeaux. Kanon avait eu l'outrecuidance de rire et d'en rajouter une couche en voyant son frère dans cette tenue. Robe mauve, les bas résilles couleur bleue mais surtout sur la tête cette coiffe.

- Oh ma belle Saga, pourrais-tu faire la lessive pour moi ? Si tu le fais, ce soir, je te gâte.

Saga laissa exploser sa colère et, armé de la tenue pour Kanon, il se jeta sur ce dernier. Attaque que le plus jeune ne put éviter à temps. Plusieurs objets volèrent dans le salon : la table basse se brisa en deux quand les jumeaux tombèrent et certains coussins furent déchirés car Kanon tentait sans succès de les utiliser comme bouclier. Leur contenu vola dans toute la pièce, sans compter les bibelots brisés en mille morceaux et autres meubles mis à mal durant ce combat.

-Aie ! Mais lâche-moi !

- Reviens ici !

- Ouaille !

- Sadique, psychopathe, pervers !

- J'ai dit : pas bouger !

- Aaargh !

Après plusieurs bousculades, des roulades, des coups de poings, striptease, etc..., Kanon portait contre son gré la tenue de soubrette. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enfiler les bas-résilles et les gants. Au moins la robe, c'était déjà fait non sans mal. Kanon riait jaune maintenant, son frère l'avait bien eu. La prochaine fois, juré, il se retiendrait de rire ! Saga se tenait en face de lui, debout et triomphant. Le benjamin se résigna et enfila le reste de la tenue, au plus vite c'était fini, au plus tôt il aurait la paix. Sauf que les choses allaient être un peu plus corsées que prévu.

Tout d'abord le salon : après une telle bataille qui avait eu l'effet d'une bombe dévastatrice, celui-ci ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Ensuite seulement, les jumeaux pourraient commencer par leur tâche initiale, la lessive.

- Kanon, va prendre les balais et les ramassettes. Je vais commencer par enlever les gros débris.

- Grrr, ne commence pas déjà à me donner des ordres !

Saga se retourna et lança un regard assassin à l'encontre de son frère. Ce dernier put sentir son sang se glacer. Ni une ni deux, il se retourna et alla chercher les affaires. Saga étant sérieux, il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier sinon son autre personnalité allait faire son apparition.

Pendant ce temps, Saga commençait à faire le tri. Ils allaient devoir épargner beaucoup d'argent pour remplacer tout ce qu'ils avaient détruit. Ils n'avaient plus de télé, de radio, de coussins, de table basse, le divan était en piteux état mais on pouvait encore s'asseoir dedans, les murs avaient pris aussi quelques coups, sans compter les autres bibelots qui étaient sur les étagères. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite que Saga allait pouvoir s'acheter de nouveaux livres ou des bouteilles de vins hors de prix pour son double maléfique. Oui, il était encore là en lui et n'hésitait pas à montrer le bout de son nez quand le bon côté était au bout de l'exaspération pour une raison ou pour une autre. Principalement à cause de Kanon ou des chevaliers de bronze.

L'aîné des gémeaux ne put que soupirer, cette journée allait être épuisante autant moralement que physiquement. C'est à ce moment-là que revint le petit frère avec balais et ramassettes. Le grand nettoyage de printemps, bien que ce fût l'été, pouvait commencer.

Kanon acceptait le moindre ordre venant de son frère, espérant ainsi plus de clémence de sa part lors de la lessive. Cependant, son frère avait vu clair dans son jeu et ne comptait pas le laisser filer ainsi. Le gros des débris mis dans des sacs, nos jumeaux décidèrent de faire une pause avant de s'attaquer au reste. La cuisine étant épargnée, ils purent s'offrir un bon en-cas dans une ambiance quelque peu électrique car Kanon ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire ou de lancer un regard moqueur à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de son frère.

- Kanon, je t'interdis !

-Interdire quoi, ma pucelle ?

Saga soupira.

- Ben quoi ?! T'es bien ma petite pucelle, à ce que je sache.

- Kanon !

La tasse dans la main de Saga ne put résister à cette soudaine explosion de colère et se brisa. Brûlant ainsi la main de Saga et tâchant cette magnifique tenue de soubrette. Evidemment, Kanon explosa de rire en voyant la scène. Encore un peu et Saga allait laisser place à Arlès. Sa volonté de rester maitre de son corps fut plus forte, heureusement pour Kanon qui ne se doutait pas qu'il creusait sa propre tombe.

- Aide-moi à essuyer tout ça à la place de rire !

- Mais oui mais oui, ma tendre.

-…

Kanon s'exécuta bien que son fou rire ne voulait pas s'arrêter et ses larmes ne cessaient de couler.

Après ce petit en-cas quelque peu chamboulé, les deux chevaliers en soubrette se remirent au travail. Kanon avait le sourire aux lèvres, finalement, pour lui, tout se passait plutôt bien. Quant à Saga, pour lui, c'était beaucoup moins drôle.

Les gros débris enlevés, maintenant il fallait balayer, oui balayer car leur aspirateur avait rendu l'âme peu de temps auparavant dans d'étranges circonstances. Ce fut Kanon qui commença à balayer la

moitié du salon avec énergie, la motivation était au maximum de son côté. On ne pouvait pas dire autant de Saga, sa tête lui faisait mal soudainement, allez savoir pourquoi. C'est avec un entrain digne d'un âne qu'il balaya l'autre moitié du salon. Son frère avait fini depuis longtemps et se prélassait déjà dans le divan que lui en était à peine à la moitié.

- Kanon, arrête de faire le fainéant et viens me donner un coup de main !

L'intéressé fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Bien que mal couché sur le divan, l'ex-marina ne daigna point bouger et préférait prétendre être endormi que de lever le petit doigt pour aider son grand frère.

Saga comprit vite qu'il ne pouvait pas en tirer davantage de sa mauviette de frère. Péniblement, il termina le reste. Son mal de tête devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Un signe avant-coureur que Kanon négligea et, pour cela, il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Le salon terminé, les balais et ramassettes au placard, Saga put se réfugier dans la salle de bain et laisser place à son double, Arlès. S'il y avait bien une personne dont Kanon ne daignait discuter les ordres, c'était bien lui. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Arlès allait profiter de son pouvoir de persuasion, comprenez par là de dictateur, pour amener Kanon à faire la lessive à sa place.

Kanon se reposait toujours tranquillement, ne se doutant de rien jusqu'au moment où il sentit l'air se glacer d'un coup. Au départ, il crut que c'était peut-être Camus qui venait les voir, mais non, il ne ressentait pas le cosmos de celui-ci. Puis, cet air froid venant de derrière lui, il se retourna et vit son pire cauchemar. Arlès était là, un sourire sadique et un regard prêt à foudroyer. Kanon blêmit d'un coup, sa séance de glandage était terminée.

- Kanon, viens par ici !

Celui-ci s'exécuta, préférant obéir que de se rebeller au risque de se prendre au minimum un « another dimension ».

- C'est bien, ma petite servante. Fais-moi plaisir et occupe-toi du linge pendant que je sirote un bon vin.

- Bien, maître. Kanon s'en alla direction la buanderie sans tarder car il savait que dans cette tenue il risquait d'attiser la flamme de son bourreau.

- Oh, tu es bien docile tout d'un coup. Tu es une gentille fille à son papa.

A cette dernière phrase, l'ex-marina eut quelques sueurs froides. Décidément, Arlès le mettait mal à l'aise et cette dernière phrase n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Devant le tas de linge, Kanon ne savait que faire. La lessive n'était vraiment pas son truc. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il fallait remplir la machine mais pas trop et mettre de la poudre à lessiver en grande quantité. Il fallait que ça mousse et bien. Quant à la température, la plus haute était la meilleure.

Il prit des habits blancs et de couleurs dont des caleçons rouges et les mit dans la machine. Il remplit le bac à ras bord de poudre à lessiver, enfin dans les 3 compartiments, tourna le bouton sur 90° et

appuya sur le bouton start. Maintenant plus qu'à attendre. Kanon se posa en face, ne voulant pas être dans la même pièce que son jumeau maléfique.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, la machine commença à déborder, la mousse s'écoulait de partout. Kanon commença à paniquer et toucha à tous les boutons. Grossière erreur car la machine s'emballa et plus moyen de l'arrêter. L'eau envahit la pièce, inondant tout sur son passage. Certains habits flottaient et allaient dangereusement en direction du salon où Arlès prenait du bon temps. Kanon les rattrapa de justesse sans glisser car toute cette mousse rendait les pavés glissants. Seulement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'eau qui allait doucement mais surement envahir les autres pièces. C'est là qu'il se rappela qu'il devait vite mettre sa collection de magazines en sureté avant qu'ils ne soient fichus. Vite dans sa chambre qui était en face de la buanderie, mettre son trésor en lieu sûr et trouver un moyen de stopper cette inondation.

- Alors, ma petite Kanon, tout se passe bien ?

Kanon sursauta, il ne savait que répondre.

- Tout se passe bien, enfin, je crois.

- Tu crois ?

- Ben, comme je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de faire la lessive mais normalement il n'y a aucun souci.

- Je vais vérifier ça.

- Non pas besoin, reste bien tranquille là. Je contrôle la situation.

A peine la phrase fut-elle prononcée qu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre de la buanderie. Arlès se leva et pressentit le désastre. Effectivement, le couloir était inondé et les habits flottaient un peu partout. Des t-shirt, des caleçons roses, des chemises aux drôles de couleurs, des pantalons etc.

- Kanon ! Explique-moi ce bazar !

Arlès n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la buanderie était sous eau et ses habits ruinés. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça !

- Kanon, je te donne 10 secondes pour déguerpir loin d'ici.

- Oh mais attends Arlès, il suffit de toucher le bon bouton et tout va s'arrêter.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

Kanon prit ses jambes à son coup, suivi de près par son frère qui voulait le tuer. La course poursuite commençait à peine quand Shaka arriva chez eux. Au vu de la situation, il préféra ne pas s'éterniser.

La course folle dura un long moment. Les deux frères exténués firent une pause momentanée.

- Ahhh, stop. Je n'en peux plus.

- Aahh, tu cours vite pour un fainéant.

Kanon n'apprécia pas la remarque cependant il put constater que son frère était revenu à son état normal.

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- La machine a l'air de s'être calmée. On va voir ?

- Ok.

Les jumeaux allèrent à la buanderie et effectivement la machine à laver s'était enfin arrêtée. Les dégâts causés par la bêtise de Kanon étaient bien plus conséquents que ceux survenus lors de leur petite bataille plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les 12h ne soient écoulées. Pour eux, leur tâche était impossible à réaliser et ils allaient le payer cher car s'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir réussi, les autres chevaliers devraient aussi en payer le prix fort. Saga et Kanon devraient donc se préparer mentalement à la colère de leurs compatriotes.

Quant à Aldébaran, il fut le premier à constater l'échec cuisant des jumeaux sur la mission « faire la lessive ». Toutefois, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour les critiquer car il n'avait pas réussi non plus.


	5. Le ménage n'est pas bon pour les méninge

Bon je préviens ce chapitre est quelque peu dangereux car Itinerys qui est ma correctrice n'en est pas sortie indemne de cette lecture ^^* Son cerveau a pris un sérieux coup. Preuve: ces commentaires que je reçois par sms XD

Dans cette fic, je fais référence à une autre fic spécial noël que j'ai créé spécialement pour noël si vous voulez la lire demander à Itinerys si je peux la publier. Et si vous voyez des références à cdz abridged c'est tout à fait normal, je m'en suis un peu inspirée.

Merci à celles qui laissent des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir et excusez si j'oublie de vous répondre Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Deathmask n'en démordait pas : jamais il n'allait porter cette tenue grotesque ! Il avait sa fierté en tant qu'homme avant de celle d'être un chevalier d'Athéna. Pourtant, comme tout le monde, il avait pris cette tenue de soubrette. En compagnie d'Aphrodite et de Shura, il sortit du palais du grand Pope, bien énervé. Sur le chemin, il empoigna son ami à cornes, lui susurrant dans l'oreille un petit plan pour voir Aphrodite en soubrette et accessoirement avoir un moyen de marchander avec lui car le poisson détenait des secrets quelque peu embarrassants.

Le plan de Deathmask était de faire semblant de se rendre à son temple sans éveiller le moindre soupçon quant à ses réelles intentions. Il partirait en premier tandis que Shura resterait encore un peu prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'un service. Ainsi, le chevalier du cancer pourrait aller se cacher afin d'espionner le poisson quand celui-ci se changerait, le capricorne le rejoignant un peu plus tard. Deathmask avait pris l'habitude de prendre son appareil photo partout avec lui afin d'avoir des photos compromettantes de ce poisson qui savait un peu trop de choses. Shura accepta bien qu'il n'aimait pas trop l'idée car Aphrodite n'était pas aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air.

Arrivés au temple du poisson, Deathmask tira sa révérence et laissa son ami à cornes affronter un redoutable poisson piranha.

- Tchao, je vous laisse. Pas envie de trainer avec cette tenue sous les bras. Dès que vous avez fini, venez me rejoindre, on fera la fête entre vrais mecs !

- Va pour moi, répondit simplement Shura.

- Depuis quand tu me considères comme un vrai mec ? Je viendrais si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-Parfait, à tout à l'heure !

Deathmask s'en alla pépère, le plan pouvait commencer !

-Tiens, Shura, tu n'accompagnes pas ce crabe mal léché ? Ou ma beauté t'aurait-elle troublé ?

-Humm, j'aurais juste un petit service à te demander, répondit, non sans gêne, le capricorne.

-Ah et lequel ? Tu sais que je ne fais rien gratuitement.

*Gloups* Shura était de moins en moins sûr de lui. Il savait fort bien ce qu'Aphrodite réclamait après un service rendu. C'est bien pour cela que la plupart des chevaliers n'osait plus rien lui demander à moins d'être en manque de plaisir sexuel.

-Alors, que me veux-tu ?

Aphrodite se rapprocha de Shura, ses mains prêtent à toucher ce corps espagnol.

- … Rose.., enfin une de tes roses, balbutia le chevalier .

-Une de mes roses ? Pourquoi faire ? Ne me dis pas que tu aurais un amoureux ? Dis-moi qui c'est et je te la donne gratuitement !

Aphrodite s'emballait un peu vite, tant mieux, ainsi Deathmask pouvait passer inaperçu et se cacher dans un coin, l'appareil photo à la main. Tout ça pour immortaliser l'instant où le poisson serait en tenue de soubrette. Deathmask, bien installé, n'avait plus qu'à attendre et espérer de ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Merci , Aphrodite. La rose blanche est pour…

-Stop ! Je t'arrête là tout de suite !

-Plait-il ?

- Deathmask, je sais que tu n'es pas loin, montre-toi !

Shura l'avait pressenti, Aphrodite n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon. Il avait repéré le piège depuis le début. Le chevalier du capricorne voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou mais un parterre de roses rouges lui barrait la route.

Deathmask entendit la voix du poisson et comprit que son plan avait échoué. Il grommela en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu mettre la puce à l'oreille à cette poiscaille. Arrivé à l'entrée du temple, il vit Shura pris au piège par les roses. La situation n'était vraiment pas en leur faveur.

-C'est là que tu te cachais, vilain manant ! Va près de ton Shura, si tu ne veux pas que mes roses aient raison de tes fesses.

- Houla ,du calme, Aphro ! C'était juste une blague !

- Pas de discussion ! Allez, hop !

- Tout doux, l'ami.

Deathmask rejoignit son compagnon d'infortune, ils n'avaient pas prévu que ça se terminerait ainsi.

-Alors, comme ça, vous aviez cru pouvoir me piéger. Désolé mes chéris mais il va falloir vous montrer plus malins que ça. Dans ma grande beauté … euh bonté, je vous laisse partir à condition que vous vous changiez sur place et que toi, Deathmask, tu me donnes ton appareil photo.

La tête ahurie des deux chevaliers amusa Aphrodite qui se délectait de cette situation. Il avait remarqué que ces deux-là complotaient derrière son dos. Le voir en soubrette était une chose mais avoir une photo de lui dans cette tenue était un moyen de pression qu'ils ne devaient pas obtenir.

- Vous n'aviez pas tout de même imaginé m'avoir avec un plan si puéril ? Et bien c'est raté, et maintenant vous allez payer pour votre naïveté. Déshabillez-vous et enfilez les tenues ! Ah, l'appareil photo est pour moi.

Aphrodite s'approcha de Deathmask et prit l'appareil photo mais il ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main libre là où il ne fallait pas. L'italien ne put se retenir.

- Non mais ça va pas non !

Shura profita de la situation pour lancer son attaque Excalibur et ainsi libérer un passage. Les deux chevaliers en profitèrent pour s'enfuir, laissant Aphrodite avec ses roses. C'était sans compter les

roses piranhas qui étaient lancées à leur poursuite. De justesse, ils n'eurent que quelques égratignures et quelques douleurs aux fesses. Heureusement pour eux, personne dans la maison du verseau. Ils étaient déjà assez ridiculisés comme ça. Deathmask et Shura reprirent leur souffle et continuèrent leur chemin tout en pestant d'avoir eu une idée aussi stupide et se rejetant la faute sur l'un l'autre.

Dans la maison du capricorne, Deathmask ne resta pas longtemps : son compagnon étant de mauvais poil, il jugea préférable de vite se rendre chez lui. Chemin périlleux car il allait tomber sur ses camarades qui étaient sûrement déjà en soubrette. Ses talents d'espion, qu'il n'avait pas, allaient être mis à contribution. Mission quasi réussie chez le sagittaire, ce dernier l'avait quand même remarqué et un peu sermonné. Aioros n'aimait pas les retardataires et les tire-au- flanc. Chez Milo, il passa inaperçu car le scorpion était trop occupé à tenter d'esquiver les pics de glace de Camus. Deathmask ne s'y attarda pas plus, jugeant la situation un peu trop dangereuse. Dans la maison de la balance, il fut bien accueilli et reçu un petit remontant car Dohko devait ranger ses bouteilles d'alcool mais il en avait tellement qu'il avait dû se résoudre à en boire quelques-unes pour avoir de la place. C'est ainsi que l'italien repartit un peu ivre de la maison de la balance. Malheur pour lui, cette ivresse ne passa pas inaperçue chez Shaka qui l'expulsa du temple de la vierge à coups de « trésor du ciel ». Enfin, chez le lion, il put passer sans trop de mal après avoir répondu à quelques questions sur le pourquoi du comment il était dans un tel état. Enfin chez lui, Deathmask s'octroya une pause avant de commencer le nettoyage.

Faire le ménage n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus dégradant mais la tenue, elle, était une insulte envers l'homme qu'il était. Deathmask enfila la robe sans les accessoires, jugeant plus qu'assez les efforts qu'il faisait. La torture pouvait enfin commencer !

Tout d'abord, ramasser les canettes de bières qui trainaient un peu partout dans le salon et dans la chambre. Deathmask ne se ménagea pas et finit cette partie en peu de temps sous les yeux de ses victimes. Ces visages pouvaient voir ce qu'il faisait. Ils étaient d'excellent témoins oculaires mais ils avaient un inconvénient : ils ne savaient pas tenir leur langue tranquille. La discussion allait bon train dans les diverses pièces du temple à part celle où Deathmask était, les visages se tenaient à carreau, du moins pour l'instant. Cannettes dans la poubelle, maintenant l'aspirateur. L'italien pensait venir à bout des cendres de cigarettes mais il allait vite déchanter car celles-ci collaient au sol à cause des liquides qui étaient sortis des cannettes ramassées un peu plus tôt. Les mégots de cigarettes collaient aussi au sol. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour, au final l'aspirateur n'avait aspiré que la moitié des crasses qui jonchaient le sol. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes : la serpillère allait être son meilleur atout. C'est ce qu'il croyait mais, même à grands coups de seaux d'eau, les cendres partaient à peine. Là, Deathmask perdait patience, les jurons commençaient à proliférer :

- Chiava il santo!

- Merda de mégots !

- Pu*****

- Raahhhhhhhhhhhhh !

-Y en a marre ! Sans moi, je suis pas la bonne !

Ses jurons ne passèrent pas inaperçus et les visages du salon ne purent s'empêcher de commenter la scène à leur façon.

- Ah, ces italiens, toujours aussi peu polis !

- Quel incapable !

- Pas mal ses jambes mais pour la politesse, on repassera.

- Cette robe lui va à merveille mais question ménage, il est lamentable.

- Avec les accessoires en plus, il aurait été vraiment sexy !

- Pour les mégots, il faut de l'eau et du savon noir.

- Mais non, idiot, il faut du savon de Marseille !

Tous les visages des victimes allaient bon train, elles n'avaient jamais rien dit et maintenant voilà qu'elles se mettaient à parler ! Deathmask ne s'entendait même plus penser.

- La ferme !

Le chevalier du cancer avait atteint ses limites, ses visages allaient payer.

- Si vous êtes si doués que ça en ménage, vous n'avez qu'à le faire vous-mêmes !

Gros moment de silence, ces victimes n'étaient plus que des visages sur un mur, elles ne pouvaient rien faire à part commenter. Deathmask ne sut plus où se cacher. C'était vraiment la pire journée de sa vie, pire que celle où il avait du jouer le Père Noël lors de la soirée de Noël, il y avait bientôt deux ans.

- Veuillez m'excuser mais je crois que le meilleur moyen de faire partir ces cendres, c'est de prendre une brosse, de l'eau, du liquide pour nettoyer et de l'huile de coude, répondit un des visages.

Deathmask se retourna afin de faire face à ce visage qui venait de parler. Mais quel visage avait parlé, ils se ressemblaient tous. Pour ne pas paraître plus débile qu'il n'en avait déjà l'air, l'italien dit merci et se remit au travail. Il réussit à nettoyer le salon et les autres pièces non sans mal. Les visages continuaient leur petit commérage sans se soucier de le payer cher plus tard.

-Plus fort !

- Ah, ces beaux muscles…

- Vous le trouvez beau ? Je préfère ses camarades, surtout le blond, au moins, lui, il est cultivé.

- Vous ne deviez pas être plus intelligent que lui si vous vous êtes fait tuer par lui !

Plus tard un autre problème vint, la faim. Depuis le matin, Deathmask n'avait plus rien avalé. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais son estomac réclamait quelque chose et vite. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et se prépara un bon spaghetti bolognaise. Après ce repas, il était temps de s'occuper de

toutes ses têtes. Il alla chercher des seaux d'eau bouillante et en aspergea les murs. Réponse collective des visages : Enfin on a droit à un nettoyage, continuez l'ami, ça fait du bien.

Deathmask explosa de rage, il donna des coups de poings et eut comme seul résultat des morceaux de pierres qui jonchaient le sol et des visages qui n'arrêtaient pas de commenter la scène !

Comment faire pour se débarrasser de ces têtes, il ne le savait pas. Au début, c'était une chouette déco qui faisait peur à plus d'un mais maintenant c'était beaucoup moins drôle.

C'est alors que Shaka arriva, discret comme toujours mais les visages ne l'avaient pas raté.

- Oh ben tiens, qui voila ! Bonjour jeune homme !

- Soyez le bienvenu parmi nous, très cher invité.

- La ferme , sales têtes !, s'écria Deathmask

Shaka, surpris, préféra s'en aller au plus vite de cette maison de fous. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que lui et le cancer allaient s'entendre. A peine le chevalier fut-il parti que l'italien s'affala sur son sofa : cette journée avait été plus épuisante qu'une mission ou un entrainement. Il se demanda comment ça s'était passé pour ses camarades Shura et Aphrodite, quoique ce dernier pouvait aller rôtir en enfer car il avait son appareil photo. L'appareil photo ! Deathmask se frappa violemment la tête, l'appareil contenait des photos de Shura avec la chèvre et d'autres photos tout aussi compromettantes d'autres chevaliers. C'en était fini de lui si Aphrodite utilisait les photos à mauvais escient. Epuisé, Deathmask décida de prendre une pause avant d'aller voir son ami espagnol, si celui-ci voulait bien le voir.

Un peu plus tard, Aldébaran fit son apparition. Il retrouva le cancer affalé sur le sofa. Les têtes, quant à elles, avaient fini par se taire à la grande joie du propriétaire des lieux.

- Oh l'ami, on dirait que tu as fait un marathon ! Ça va ?

- Tiens, Aldébaran, j'ai eu la pire journée de ma vie ! Vas-y, moque-toi de moi si tu veux, ces fichus visages s'en sont donné à cœur joie tout à l'heure.

- Non merci, par contre, toi, tu as le cerveau bien atteint. Ces têtes , elles ne parlent pas.

- Eh, c'est fou mais elles parlent quand ça leur chante, évidemment. Et les morts, parlez, y en a un qui ne demande qu'à vous entendre.

Silence total, pas une seule voix ne s'élevait. Deathmask redemanda gentiment mais toujours rien. Il s'énerva et les insulta mais rien n'y fit, les visages restaient muets comme des carpes. Aldébaran, croyant que Deathmask délirait complètement, préféra continuer son chemin. Il avait encore du chemin à faire. Après les gémeaux qui n'avaient pas réussi à faire la lessive, Deathmask, réussissant presque sa mission, avait sombré dans la folie à cause des gravats suite à ses coups de poing dans le mur. S'il nettoyait encore ça, du moins s'il avait encore la force, il serait le premier à avoir réussi sa mission.


End file.
